Link
Link is a veteran fighter in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. He nearly stays the same as his Brawl incarnation. Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes forward. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes outward. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Stabs forward. 4% *Downward Tilt: Swipes sword across ground. 12% *Downward Smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 16% on the first slash, 13% on the second slash when uncharged. 23% on the first slash, 22% on the second slash when fully charged. *Forward Tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. 12% *Forward Smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 15% on both hits when uncharged, and 21% on the first hit and 15% on the second hit when fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Swings sword in an arc. 9% *Upward Smash: Swings sword in an arc three times. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, and 10% on third hit when uncharged. 5% on first hit, 4% on second hit, and 14% on third hit when fully charged. *Dash Attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Normal kick. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes forward twice. 9% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backward twice. 4% on the first hit, 7% on the second. *Upward Aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. 8% *Downward Aerial: Points sword downwards and drops quickly. Powerful KO move. 14% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Link fires his Hookshot. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 2% *Forward Throw: Link slashes forwards. 7% *Backward Throw: Link turns around and slashes. 7% *Upward Throw: Link slashes upwards in an arc from front to back. 7% *Downward Throw: Link sweeps the ground with his sword. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Link rolls and slashes forward. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up): Does two slashes front and back. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down): Does two slashes front and back. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting): Does two slashes front and back. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Up: Twirls his sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it. **Side: Takes out Navi, a fairy, who will fly around him. **Down: He pulls his knee to his chest and draws his sword back behind his head. *Victory Pose: **1) Gives two swipes of his sword, then sheathes it (his victory taunt from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). **2) Horizontal swipe with his sword, then holds it up, giving off a battle cry. **3) Three swipes with his sword, turns to his right. (The same animation as seen as when he's chosen in Super Smash Bros.) *Lose Pose: Sadly claps to the winner. In competitive play (Coming Soon) Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army (Coming Soon) Costume Gallery (Coming Soon) Trivia *Link uses battering items such as the Beam Sword and Lip's Stick with his right hand in order to wield his sword with his left. This prevents him from using his shield when holding items. *Closely viewed, one can see that Link wears chain mail under his tunic. Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe